fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Magic
The Sage Magic used by the 7 Archangels. Similar to Demonic Magic in that their soul bleeds into their spirit, allowing them to use their magic at any time. Each of these 7 magics are exclusive to their respective Archangel and is representational of their 'virtue' and opposed to the Dragonic Magic of the Archangel's respective Dragon Prince. By entering their Angelic Form, each of the Archangels may recieve both a power boost and a greater level control over their magic, the effects of the magic sometimes altering slightly as its owner grows more powerful. List of Angelic Magic Genesis Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Michael, allowing him to convert sin into energy. This simple but miraculous magic is the main force holding back the majority of the world’s sin and by condensing and crystallizing his energy, crystals can be made with the same properties, these placed around hell and such places where sin is rife. Unlike most magic, his is almost completely uninhibited by another’s spirit, allowing him to draw out the sin in an enemy’s soul and turn it into energy, making Michael stronger. In battle he usually uses the energy obtained through converting an opponent's energy to defeat them, often creating a field of energy around the opponent with a downward force, effectivey crushing the opponent 'under the weight of their sin' – Michael Kinetic Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Metatron, allowing him to turn his energy into kinetic energy, creating momentum in any medium at will. Though simple this magic is said to be one of the most destructive and with it Metatron becomes able to move objects merely with his mind. He can also create massive fields of energy which through manipulation of kinetic, are like to manipulating gravity – Deo, Leader of EDEN '(Metatron)'' Sacred Flame Magic - The Angelic Magic of the Archangel Uriel, allowing her to perform Light Brandish of the highest order, even able to manipulate light that isn't created from the user's energy. This allows Uriel to not only convert her energy into light at will but also manipulate external light sources such as street lights and candles and most potent of all: sunlight. Though able to compact light into a solid form, Uriel generally uses light to decimate and completely obliterate her enemies making focused beams of razing light. This trait is her namesake, Uriel meaning 'one who razes with holy light' - ''Aurell, Libra of Zodia (Uriel)'' Amity Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Gabriel, allowing her to condition energy to be same as another's energy by making a 'bond' between one or more material or spiritual objects. This allows the sharing of energy between anything, an extremely potent ability despite its simplicity. Not only may energy be willingly shared in battles between comrades, but energy's may be combined in order to give mastery of a magic and even use of another's unique magic to those bonded. Even Sage magic may be used by another and better yet, if a strong enough 'bond' is formed, even the energy held within one's soul may be accessed. This same principle may be used to allow access to one's own Sage Magic, especially Soul Weapons, by bonding the soul of one person to another in order to draw the Sage Magic out, the subject effectively and painless quickened into a Sage. This magic also allows for the combination of energy, literally able to combine energies and therefore magics and Sage Magics and therefore even Soul Weapons and forms together into far more powerful objects/tecthniques/magics. This magic may however be used to extremely cruel ends, able to form bonds even with unwilling parties and able to 'share' energy with them or vice versa, being able to syphon of energy from them or worse yet forcibly remove their Soul Weapon or Form (the former being far more common) and use it for themself. - Louvaine , Member of The Dragons Doppelganger Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Ariel, allowing her to transform completely and utterly into another person, even her spirit changing to match the subject, on the condition that she has a drop of the subject’s blood. As her spirit becomes exactly alike, she is identical '''(WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MEMORY?????) to the subject in every way and may even use the subject’s magic, including Dragonic, Angelic, etc. However she may only transform into someone weaker than her, as when she transforms her energy level changes to match the subject’s, her additional energy suppressed in a concentrated sphere around the soul, as transforming into someone stronger would require energy she does not possess. Though not as effective, the magic becoming less stable, she may partially transform herself into someone else, able to transform into multiple people at once and gain their abilities – Chameleon, Chamaeleon of Zodia '(Ariel)' '' Marionette Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Raguel, allowing him to create threads of concentrated energy which, when connected to others, may be used to pour his energy into someone and disrupt their flow of energy, basically gaining control over their body. The threads may also be used merely as ‘puppet strings’ to control masses of people at once without having to expend massive amounts of energy, though if the magic is truly used and a person’s spirit is controlled, he may even control his ‘puppet’s’ magic. However, he cannot control someone stronger than him, as his energy would be overpowered by their spirit. In case of pure offense, the strings may be made denser and sharp like steel wire, slicing through nearly everything they touch – ''Freakshow, Capricorn of Zodia '(Raguel)'' Savior Magic – the Angelic magic of the Archangel Rafiel, allowing him to repair or create strong bonds between energy, bonding spirits and even fragments of souls back together. Through this magic it is possible for him to bring someone back beyond death and may even bring back those whose souls have been lost, if certain conditions are met able to even reverse a spiritual death. He may also create highly powerful energy based barriers by the use of his magic, the barriers themselves not requiring much energy but are extremely durable due to the energy bonding. His ability is almost as highly sought after as Michael’s – ''Rafiel''''' Category:Content Category:Techniques Category:Magic